Misaki
by Yukiko Hirohara
Summary: Takahiro abuses Misaki, Akihiko finds out and comes to Misaki's rescue. What happens when Takahiro finds out about Misaki and Akihiko? Contains: Lemon, Bondage, Rape, Incest, Romance, Crying and Character deaths. Enjoy. OOC, AU. Thanks for hating! C:
1. That Man

**Misaki**

**---**

**Chapter 1: _That_ Man**

**---**

**M'kay, so I was all doing the dishes today, (I know, cleaning sucks right?! But it inspired me. LOL) and I thought, _OH MY GOD! I HAVE GOT TO WRITE THIS DOWN!_ So I did... o_o AND LOOK WHAT I WROTE!!! AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME... MOM? o_o;;; Okay, let's get my crack out of here and get on with this story! ;D**

**DEDICATED TO: The Hopeless Wanderlust/The Forbidden Wanderlust and all my other readers that have reviewed or read Junjou Drabbles. C:**

**Thanks for always reviewing my work. Your reviews inspired me to move farther than I ever expected myself to move to. I was like a turtle going slower than ever! But then I got your sweet reviews. I really enjoyed reading them and I try to reply to each and every one of them! I really do. I hope you continue reading. Thanks a lot. -Yukiko  
**

**P.S I don't own nothin' D: (Wishes she did... ; ;)**

**

* * *

**"Misaki, I love you." Takahiro whispered into Misaki's ear.

"S-Stop..." Misaki cried, tears streaking down his face.

"Don't you mean, "more"? Misaki,"

"No..." Misaki mumbled. "No! I don't..."

"Well, this body of yours is honest unlike your mouth..." Takahiro slapped Misaki's cheek.

"Ouch..." Misaki cried. "I hate you...! I hate you!" Misaki yelled.

"Shut up!" Takahiro slapped Misaki again.

~...~

"Takahiro, what's with that bite mark on your hand?" Akihiko stared blankly at Takahiro's hand.

"O-Oh this?!" Takahiro looked at his hand and thought, _Dammit, he bit me and knew I was going out... Little bitch. _"A dog bit me." Takahiro lied.

"Oh..." Akihiko blinked.

~...~

Misaki sat in his closet crying, _I'm sorry..._ over and over again. Takahiro opened the door and kicked him to the floor. "Why are you in here? Trying to hide from me?" Misaki tried to cover his eyes. "Get up." Takahiro unbuttoned his pants and loosened his tie.

"No..." Misaki's face was plastered with horror.

"What did you just say?" Takahiro punched Misaki's face.

"I said...!" Takahiro shoved his penis in Misaki's mouth. "Mph!" Misaki's eyes widened with shock.

"You get punishment for biting me today." Takahiro laughed. "You knew I was going out today! I'll put it all in you today." Misaki shook his head in disagreement.

"What? Don't want it?" Takahiro huffed. "Well, too fucking bad!" Takahiro pulled Misaki's hair and put his face on the floor with his bottom up.

"No!" Misaki screamed as Takahiro started to enter him.

_Knock knock. _

Takahiro looked at the door annoyed. "Misaki, go get dressed." Takahiro pulled himself out of Misaki and walked to his room to get dressed.

Misaki layed panting on the floor. Tears welled up.

"Misaki," Takahiro kicked him, "Get up." Misaki got up and slowly walked to his room to get dressed. "Coming!" Takahiro opened the door.

"Hey, I thought I'd stop by." Akihiko smiled.

"Oh, thanks." Takahiro acted pleased. _So he's the one who interrupted! Damn Akihiko..._

"Mind if I come in?"

"Sure," Takahiro faked a smile. Takahiro went to go cook dinner while Misaki came into the living room.

"Hey, Misaki." Akihiko looked at Misaki blankly.

"Oh hey..." Misaki touched his arm which had a few bruises on it.

"Something wrong with your arm?" Akihiko walked up to Misaki and touched his arm.

"No!" Misaki slapped his hand. "I-I'm sorry." Misaki mumbled.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to you? You're acting strange."

"Nothing..." Misaki managed to say.

"Are you sure?" Akihiko grabbed both Misaki's arms and looked at the badly bruised arm. Akihiko's eyes widened. "What happened to you?!" Akihiko stared into Misaki's eyes.

"I said nothing!" Misaki cried.

"Then why are you crying?" Akihiko felt Misaki was hiding something big.

"I..." Misaki closed his eyes. "I...!"

"Misaki! Can you help me in the kitchen?" Takahiro yelled from the kitchen.

Misaki's eyes widened with terror and he quickly wiped his tears off his cheeks and ran to the kitchen. "Coming!" Akihiko knew something was going on between Takahiro and Misaki. Could it be that Misaki was being abused? The thought never left his mind. Or did they get into fight? There are so many possibilities.

"Ouch!" Misaki yelled.

Akihiko quickly ran to the kitchen. "Did something happen?!" Akihiko stood there with wide eyes.

"Um... No. He just burnt himself." Takahiro laughed at Akihiko's reaction.

But the truth was that Takahiro put Misaki's hand in the fire. "Oh, ha ha..." Akihiko laughed nervously.

"Alright, well, foods done." Takahiro smiled.

"I have to go to the bathroom..." Misaki said.

"I do too."

Misaki walked to the bathroom to treat his hand and Akihiko followed.

"Why are you following me...?" Misaki mumbled.

"You didn't really burn yourself did you... Takahiro did it. And Takahiro also did that to your hand." Akihiko's face hardened.

"Yeah..." Misaki cried.

"Why do you let him do it?"

"Cause... It's my fault that our parents died... He told me that." Misaki sniffed and wiped his nose.

"That's obviously not your fault. You've got to be an idiot if you believed him." Akihiko sighed.

"You have to get out of here. No one deserves this." Akihiko hugged Misaki.

"Hey... Why are you hugging me?"

"Because, this is what someone does to comfort people in time of need. I think I'd know that the most." Akihiko let a tear fall. But not allowing Misaki to see.

"Oh..." Misaki hugged him back and cried even more.

"What else has he done to you?" Akihiko asked.

"He..." Misaki mumbled.

"He?"

"He rapes me... and he hits me a lot." Misaki sniffed.

"That bastard... I always thought he was a nice man." Akihiko growled.

"No... it's my fault he's like that."

"That isn't your fault." Akihiko kissed Misaki.

Misaki broke the kiss and said, "Hey! What if Niichan co..." Misaki was cut off by Akihiko's kiss.

"What are you doing to my brother?!" Takahiro yelled and pushed Akihiko off Misaki.

"Nii..."

"Misaki, you betrayed me!" Takahiro pulled his hair and and slapped him. Along with throwing him on the floor. "I won't forgive you for this! You will be punished!"

"I'm sorry..." Misaki cried. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" Misaki clutched his fists. "I'm so sorry..."

"Misaki, you don't have to say sor..." Akihiko was cut off by Takahiro slapping him.

"Don't you talk to him! And don't come back!" Takahiro yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take him with me." Akihiko grabbed Misaki and ran out of the house. Into his car and gone.

"Misaki!" Takahiro yelled.

~...~

"Why'd you do that..." Misaki mumbled.

"You didn't deserve that."

"You don't understand..."

"No one deserves to be beaten." Akihiko smiled.

"Why'd you kiss me...?" Misaki blushed.

"Because, I love you." Akihiko said bluntly.

"What?!" Misaki jumped.

"You didn't notice? You're pretty clueless." Akihiko laughed.

"Shut up..." Misaki mumbled. "Am I really going to get away from him?"

"No." Akihiko admitted. "You won't. He's your brother."

"Oh... I see." Misaki stared out the window.

"But I'll help you try." Akihiko ruffled Misaki's hair.

"Hey...!" Misaki blushed.

"Well, we're here." Akihiko opened his door.

"WHAT THE HELL?! IT'S SO BIG!"

"My house is bigger. This is just my condo." Akihiko laughed.

"HUH?!"

~...~

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Oh jeez... Misaki seemed a bit OOC to me... o_o**

**Or is that just me? **

**ANYWAY! C: I hope you enjoyed reading~ **

**I'm so bored now! D: I was so inspired while I was writing this... xD**

_Edit/Note_: _Okay, listen! I know a lot of people are pissed about this story and crap. =3= Because you're going, "TAKAHIRO LOVES HIS BROTHER VERY MUCH!" and, "THIS IS THE STUPIDEST FIC I'VE EVER READ! TAKAHIRO WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" WELL IT'S A FUCKING FAN FICTION! OF COURSE IT'S GOING TO BE DIFFERENT DON'T EXPECT EVERYTHING TO BE FUCKING TIP TOP PERFECT AND THE SAME AS THE ANIME/MANGA! OKAY?! I honestly don't care if you send hate mail/reviews. Like I've already gotten two Anon hate reviews. xD Like, seriously guys? How long did it take you to write those reviews? LOL! I laughed at every single one of those! xD Anyway! Thanks for the hate! C: It inspires me. C: xDDD  
_


	2. AN: OH MY GOD CRIES

holy fucking shit.  
I will honestly say, I am too afraid to look at any of my writing.  
When was this, like, 3 years ago?  
Holy fucking shit, I don't even want to look at them.  
I may consider rewriting them, considering that I'm older and matured a tiny bit.  
BUT HOLY SHIT, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. CRIES ALL OVER THE PLACE.


End file.
